Me, Myself, and Chad
by speaksis2
Summary: An alternate ending to "Sonny with a Song" in which Chad hears Sonny singing like we all hoped he would. Channy, oneshot. The title is terribly cheesy, I know.


**A/N: I saw the newest episode "Sonny with a Song" on YouTube yesterday. I must say I was pretty disappointed (and judging by the comments on the video, the rest of the world was too) that Chad wasn't around to see Sonny sing. So, I came up with a little situation when he does. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about this happening on the latest episode. It would have happened. In other words, I don't own SWAC. *sigh***

CPOV

"Bye, Chad!" Portlyn stuck her head into my dressing room and gave me a small wave. Looking up from the _Mackenzie Falls_ game I was playing online, I saw her and nodded back. She closed the door behind her and I could hear her heels clicking away down the hall.

I turned back to the game just as Mackenzie's evil twin sliced Mackenzie's arm, causing me to lose the game. I sat back in frustration, annoyed I couldn't beat my own twin who I already knew wouldn't beat me in the end.

I glanced up at the clock. It was 7:30. Most of my cast mates would be gone, leaving our studio empty and boring. I closed my laptop and stood up, stretching. I considered my choices carefully: grabbing some fro-yo and continuing hang around my decadent dressing room, going back to my apartment and hanging around _there_, or casually walking over to _So Random!_'s studio and arguing with Sonny for awhile. I chose the latter and, after brushing and fixing my now-normal hair (that jerk Trey still had my ba-bangs. I couldn't walk around with the exact same haircut as _him_), walked out of my dressing room, heading through the empty studio and towards the _So Random!_ prop-house.

I arrived at the prop-house only to find it empty. The lights were turned off, the couch abandoned. Frowning, I knocked on the sarcophagus and, receiving no answer, opened it to find it empty as well. Confused, I left the prop-house.

I traveled down the hallway towards Sonny and Blondie's (Tammy? Tabby? I could never remember her name...) dressing room. I knocked on their door and opened it to find another pitch black room without anyone in sight. I heaved a sigh and closed the door again, turning around in the hallway and looking back and forth.

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice over coming from the direction of _So Random!_'s stage. I mentally face-palmed myself (I couldn't actually face-palm. It could really screw up my hair, you know.). Of course, they had a show tonight! As I turned to walk towards the stage, I heard the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Singing her original song, _Me, Myself, and Time_, Sonny Munroe!" I ignored this for a second before the announcer's words hit me. _Sonny? _I thought incredulously. _Singing? Nahh.. it must be some kind of funny sketch..._ but all the same, I found myself running full speed towards the stage doors. I heard the crowd cheering and I could imagine Sonny practically skipping on stage. I reached the stage doors and found them shut.

Pulling on the doors desperately, I heard a piano playing music as the crowd quieted a bit. The doors were locked shut. I turned around frantically and spotted a large ladder near a huge painting of Blondie's head. I snickered for a minute at Blondie's blown up face before taking the ladder rungs two at a time and reaching the top. I suddenly heard singing from the stage.

_I can make the rain stop_

_If I wanna_

_Just by my attitude._

_I can take my laptop_

_Record a snapshot_

_And change a point of view._

_ Wow. Was that... Sonny? _I thought, amazed at the good singing. I stopped listening at instead looked around. I found myself in a black room. I stumbled around until I found a door and opened it, revealing a long hallway. I followed this cautiously and silently, hearing the music pounding around the hallway. It seemed to be coming from either side and below me.

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so open-hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_But I, I'm just getting started._

I forced myself to ignore Sonny's fantastic voice and instead continue down the hallway. Upon reaching another wall, I searched and found a door handle which I turned and opened the door quietly. The music was suddenly a lot louder. I looked around and found myself on a catwalk above the stage. There were ropes and cords everywhere, but I was focused on the scene below me.

Sonny was dancing around the stage, singing her heart out. She seemed completely cool, confident, and comfortable with the screaming fans. I smiled uncontrollably as I watched her sing.

_I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it _

_Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try_

'Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it 

_I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time..._

I stared openly below me as Sonny continued to sing. She seemed like a totally different person. Gone was the happy-go-lucky girl who was constantly smiling and could never be phased. It wasn't the girl who I argued constantly, teasing and poking fun at. Nor was it the sweet sensitivity I'd seen from Sonny the few times I had been Chad, not CDC, around her. This was different than all those. She was just full of song and she looked genuinely into the music. I couldn't help but bob my head and dance quietly around on the catwalk as Sonny mimicked my movements below me.

_I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of mind perception _

I suddenly heard movement around me and stopped dancing. I glanced left and right, but saw no one. I stood still and waited, my heart thumping nervously in my chest. I knew the crew of _So Random! _ wouldn't have much of a problem with me being on their stage. As another actor from Condor Studios, I technically got in free to the _So Random!_ shows. But still, it would be embarrassing to be seen watching the rival show.

Just then, a rat scampered out from the door leading to the hallway, followed by the freaky eleven year old. Nora, Flora, Mora... something like that. I swallowed as she noticed me. _Crap._

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked, amazed.

"Uh, yeah. Hey. I, uh, heard music and wondered what w-was happening. So I came up here," I stuttered. _Smooth,_ I told myself.

The girl looked at me strangely, obviously not believing me. "So, uh, what are you doing up here?" I asked her, hoping she'd let my answer go.

"Oh, I followed the photo-booth rat up here. He knew something was up. Anyway if it's just you, I'd better get backstage," The girl picked up the rat by it's tail and walked back through the hallway. I stared after her before looking back down. It seemed that Sonny was finishing up.

_'Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it _

_I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time._

Sonny sang the last couple of words and then started grinning and waving wildly to the audience, her old happiness and (excuse the pun) sunniness returned. I clapped along with the crowd, smiling constantly before running back through the hallway, intent on getting to my dressing room before the girl (What was her name?? Bora?) alerted Sonny I'd watched her singing.

I descended the stairs as quickly as possible as _So Random! _started their commercial break. Hurrying through the studio hallways, I smacked right into Sonny while she was making her way into her dressing room to change.

"Chad?" she asked surprised.

"Sonny," I snapped back, annoyed at myself for being caught in my escape.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back, my mind whirling for some kind of excuse. When Sonny didn't answer, I faltered. "I was just taking a jog around the studio. Getting my heart rate up, getting some exercise, you know," I could've killed myself. What a dumb excuse.

Sonny seemed to be thinking the same thing. "A jog? Really, Chad? Really?"

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't say anything. I was too busy trying to figure out a way out of my current situation.

"You heard me singing, didn't you?" she asked, grinning for some reason.

I felt my cheeks turn pink. _I'm blushing? CDC doesn't do blushing. _"What? No. You sing?" my voice went a bit higher than usual. _Great. Now I'm lying like Sonny too._

"Oh come on. I know you heard me singing."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. I heard _someone_ singing and wanted to check it out. Happy now?"

"Yes," Sonny smiled at me again. There was an awkward silence. "Well... I should get changed for the next sketch..." she trailed off.

I nodded and Sonny started walking past me. I grabbed her hand suddenly and she turned to face me, her face slightly red to match mine. "Sonny, your singing was really good. So was the song. As in, really _really _good," I told her, realizing too late that saying "really _really_" sounded like I was about five.

Sonny grinned again. "Thanks Chad. That's...sweet," she leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before hurrying towards her dressing room. I turned around, my cheeks now very red, and trudged back to my dressing room, smiling and thinking over the days events. Maybe I should watch _So Random! _more often...

**A/N: That ending is really bugging me, but I can't figure out a better way to end it. I didn't really want them to actually kiss in this one... especially since I'm a total fan of Chad starting the kiss and he was pretty meek around Sonny in this one shot. But whatever, rate and review please!**

** Note: the catwalk where Chad was standing was where Sonny and Tawni stood during "Cheater Girls" while they were watching Grady and Nico play their parts as the Check it Out Girls. The ladder Chad used to climb to the catwalk is also the same one Sonny and Tawni used.**


End file.
